Platelet activating factor (PAF; 1-O-alkyl-2-acetyl-sn-glycerol-3-phosphorylcholine) is a potent inflammatory phospholipid mediator with a wide variety of biological activities. It is generated and released by basophils, monocytes, macrophages, polymorphonuclear leukocytes, eosinophils, neutrophils, natural killer lymphocytes, platelets and endothelial cells, as well as by renal and cardiac tissues under appropriate immunological and non-immunological stimulation. See PCT application WO 94/04537. PAF mediates biological responses by binding to specific PAF receptors found in a wide variety of cells and tissues. Structure-activity studies on PAF and its analogs indicate that the ability of PAF to bind to these receptors is structure specific and stereospecific. See PCT WO 94/04537.
While PAF mediates essential biological responses, it also appears to play a role in pathological immune and inflammatory responses. Many published studies have provided evidence for the involvement of PAF in diseases, including arthritis, acute inflammation, asthma, allergic reactions, cardiovascular diseases, neoplastic diseases, endotoxic shock, pain, psoriasis, ophthalmic inflammation, ischemia, gastrointestinal ulceration, myocardial infarction, inflammatory bowel diseases, and acute respiratory distress syndrome. See PCT application WO 94/04537.
The involvement of PAF in pathological inflammatory and immune states has stimulated a substantial research effort to identify PAF receptor antagonists, and a number of compounds of diverse chemical structure have been identified as PAF antagonists. See, e.g., PCT applications WO 94/04537 and WO 96/00212 (and references cited in these two applications), PCT applications WO 95/18610 and WO 99/49865, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,709, 5,358,938, 5,434,151, 5,463,083, 5,648,486, 5,741,8095,792,776, 5,780,503, 5,856,323, Japanese application 63 290868, Shimazaki et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 35(8), 3527-3530 (1987), Shimazaki et al., J. Med. Chem., 30, 1709-1711 (1987), Yoshida et al., Prog. Biochem. Pharmacol., 22, 68-80 (1988), Shimazaki et al., Lipids, 26(12), 1175-1178 (1991). Given the significant number of pathological immune and inflammatory responses that are mediated by PAF, there remains a need to identify new compounds and compositions that inhibit PAF activity.
Diketopiperazines have been reported to exhibit a variety of biological activities. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,759 (immunoregulatory agents), U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,595 (immunoregulatory agents), U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,709 (PAF antagonists), U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,804 (inhibitors of plasminogen activator inhibitor), U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,530 (inhibitors of plasminogen activator inhibitor), U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,112 (inhibitors of metalloproteases), PCT applications WO 97/36888 (inhibitors of farnesyl-protein transferase) and WO 99/40931 (treatment of central nervous system injury), EP application 43219 (immunoregulatory agents), Japanese application 63 290868 (PAF antagonists), Japanese application 31 76478 (immunosuppressive agents), Shimazaki et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 35(8), 3527-3530 (1987) (PAF antagonists), Shimazaki et al., J. Med. Chem., 30, 1709-1711 (1987) (PAF antagonists), Shimazaki et al., Lipids, 26(12), 1175-1178 (1991) (PAF antagonists), Yoshida et al., Prog. Biochem. Pharmacol., 22, 68-80 (1988) (PAF antagonists), Alvarez et al., J. Antibiotics, 47(11), 1195-1201 (1994) (inhibitors of calpain)
The diketopiperazine composed of aspartic acid and alanine (3-methyl-2,5-diketopiperazine-6-acetic acid; DA-DKP) is known. It has been reported to be formed as a result of the degradation of human albumin stored above 30° C. Chan et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 227, 524-528 (1995). It is not known to have biological activity.